Reunion
by SevManiac
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Und Harry Potter ist tot. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Fragt sich Severus Snape, als er einem mysteriösen jungen Zauberer begegnet. Und diesem verfällt. Story beinhaltet Slash.
1. Ankunft in Salem

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. gehören nicht mir, leider, sie beflügeln nur meine Fantasie._

_Spoiler und zeitliche Einordnung: Spielt ca. 5 Jahre nach HBP._

_Rating: M._

_A/N: Das ist meine erste Potter-Fanfic. Hauptfiguren sind Severus Snape und … lest selbst. ;-)  
_

_Vorsicht: Wird im Laufe der Story zu Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it. ;-)_

**Reunion  
**

**Kapitel 1**

**Ankunft in Salem**

_  
Die roten Augen leuchteten nach jedem „Crucio!" noch intensiver und das Lachen des Dunklen Lords steigerte sich zu einem Kreischen. Eingeschlossen in einem Kreis aus Todessern wand sich Severus Snape am Boden und versuchte, gegen die unkontrollierten Zuckungen seines Körpers anzukämpfen. Versuchte, den Schmerz von seinem Bewusstsein abzuspalten. Versuchte, nicht zu schreien. Wenn er schon sterben musste, hier, unter dem Grölen der Kuttenmänner und -frauen, die ihn so sicher an ihrer Seite geglaubt hatten und die nun seinen Tod forderten, dann zumindest mit so viel Würde, wie er in seiner aussichtslosen Lage noch aufbringen konnte.  
_

„_Auf einmal so tapfer, mein schmieriger, kleiner Verräter?", höhnte Voldemort und seine Gefolgschaft stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. Dann wurde es still. Verdächtig still. Snape sah auf, gerade rechtzeitig, um die Vollendung der Geste zu sehen, mit der Voldemort die Todesser zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Snape fühlte ihre Blicke auf sich. Es war also soweit. _

„Avada Kedavra!" 

Er sah den grellen, grünen Blitz auf sich zukommen, und dann …

Severus Snape erwachte und rang nach Luft. Seine Hände tasteten sich an seinen Hals und weiteten den Kragen seines Nachtgewands. Nur langsam wurde sein Atem regelmäßiger, beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag. Schon wieder! Schon wieder dieser verdammte Traum!

Snape setzte sich im Bett auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Kerzen entflammten, und mit einer weiteren Handbewegung hatte er sich vom Schweiß befreit, neue Kleidung an und ein Glas Wasser neben sich auf dem Nachttisch.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht, dass er nicht schon an sich von dieser Reise genervt war, nein, seit er vor drei Tagen amerikanischen Boden betreten hatte, suchten ihn auch noch die längst verdrängt gedachten Gespenster der Vergangenheit heim.

Er trank einen Schluck und dachte sehnsüchtig an seine Gemächer in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Nach Ende des Krieges war er dorthin zurückgekehrt. Nicht gleich, denn man hatte ihn nach seiner Genesung in St. Mungo wegen Dumbledores Tötung nach Askaban schicken wollen. Doch der Zaubertränkemeister konnte in der Gerichtsverhandlung beweisen, dass alles zu Dumbledores verzweifeltem wie genialem Schachzug gehört hatte, um den Ordens-Spion Snape weiterhin in den Reihen der Todesser zu decken, nachdem Draco Malfoy zunehmend gefährlicher und Voldemort immer misstrauischer geworden war.

Snape lachte. Ja, diese Selbstopferung zugunsten der Sache hatte zu dem alten Narren gepasst. Eine übertriebene Heldenhaftigkeit, die er weder bei Dumbledore noch bei Potter je verstanden hatte. Snape stöhnte auf.

Potter!

Wie kam er jetzt auch noch auf den? Dumbledores strahlendes Maskottchen, der goldene Junge, der Retter der Zaubererwelt … Snape schnaubte. Nein, weg aus seinen Gedanken mit diesen grünen Augen, diesen strubbeligen Haaren, dieser mageren Gestalt – die Reise zerrte schon genug an seinen Nerven, das einzig Positive daran war, drei Monate keine dämlichen Schüler, trotteligen Kollegen und vor allem keine Minerva McGonagall ertragen zu müssen. Die verknitterte Schachtel leitete seit dem Tod des Alten in dessen Geiste die Schule, und das auch noch viel erfolgreicher als er oder selbst das Zaubereiministerium es ihr zugetraut hätten.

Snape wollte einen weiteren Schluck trinken, doch dann hob er den Zauberstab und verwandelte das Wasser in Scotch.

„Viel besser", murmelte er, als sich die Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Ein paar Minuten, nachdem er das Glas geleert hatte, glitt er zurück in den Schlaf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Hexen- und Zaubereruniversität zu Salem lag bereits in Dämmerung gehüllt, als Severus Snape ihr steinernes Portal betrat. Wie in Hogwarts und allen anderen Schulen und Universitäten der Zaubererwelt war in einem weiten Bannkreis um die Gebäude aus Sicherheitsgründen das Apparieren nicht möglich, und so hatte Snape die magische Kutsche nehmen müssen, die ihm Horatio Drakon, der Direktor der Universität, gesandt hatte.

Ein Hauself geleitete den Zaubertränkemeister in die Räume des Direktors und bedeutete ihm, am Kaminfeuer des Arbeitszimmers auf Drakon zu warten.

Snape sah sich neugierig um. Es war nun schon das siebte Direktorenzimmer einer führenden Hexen- und Zaubereruniversität, das er in den vergangenen Wochen gesehen hatte, und jeder der besuchten Direktoren hatte neben dem üblichen Sammelsurium an Büchern, Gemälden von Vorgängern und magischen Reliquien der Uni einen besonderen Spleen zur Schau gestellt. In Andorra waren es Köpfe von Drachenföten gewesen. Der Franzose hatte Fliegende Teppiche an seine Bürowand genagelt, die seufzten und Sauereien flüsterten, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam. Und der Bulgare hatte inmitten Fleisch fressender Schmetterlinge residiert, die immer wieder mit gebleckten Zähnen gegen die Glaswände ihrer Aerarien geschossen waren. Auch Horatio Drakon war von der Sammelleidenschaft nicht ausgenommen: Allerdings füllten bei ihm nur harmlose Kristalle in unterschiedlichsten Farben die Regale.

"Ah, ich sehe, meine Heil- und Gedankensteine haben Ihr Interesse geweckt?", erklang eine sonore Stimme von der Tür her.

Snape stand auf und begrüßte den Direktor. Der … merkwürdig roch. Nach … Snape erschauderte.

„Lakritz?", strahlten ihn leuchtend blaue Augen an. „Oder möchten Sie vielleicht einen Kirschlolli? Oder doch eher Zitronenbonbons?"

Snape musterte den Mann vor sich. Horatio Drakon sah Albus Dumbledore nicht nur zum Verwechseln ähnlich, sondern er schien auch noch dessen abartige Vorliebe für Muggelsüßigkeiten zu teilen. Nein, das beschloss Snape gleich in den ersten Sekunden, in denen ihm das Lakritzaroma aus dem Mund des Alten umwehte, das hier in Salem würde kein langer Aufenthalt für ihn werden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Und die gute Minerva sucht nun für Hogwarts einen Heiler?", fasste Drakon Snapes Erklärungen mit einem Lächeln zusammen und schenkte sich und dem Zaubertränkemeister Tee nach. Bevor Snape protestieren konnte, landeten zwei weitere Zuckerstücke in seiner Tasse, obwohl sich die anderen noch gar nicht ganz aufgelöst hatten. Snape verzog die Mundwinkel und versuchte, die aufsteigende Säure seines Magens zu ignorieren – Süßes hatte er noch nie vertragen.

"Seit dem Ende des Krieges werden neue Schwerpunkte gesetzt", Snape versuchte, seine Stimme nicht allzu verächtlich klingen zu lassen, „und dieses Fach ist eine der Neuerungen auf dem Lehrplan von Hogwarts. Ich hörte, Sie haben an Ihrem Institut für Heilkunde einige viel versprechende Nachwuchszaubermeister. Vielleicht …"

Snape musste nicht weiter ausführen, denn Drakon nickte bereits bedächtig.

"Einer unserer besten jungen Heiler gehört sogar zu meinem persönlichen Assistententeam: Caligo Lux. Sie können morgen gerne mit ihm sprechen. Da fällt mir ein, haben Sie schon eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit gefunden? Ich biete Ihnen gerne unser Gästezimmer an, es liegt direkt in meinem Wohnflügel, neben den Gemächern meiner Assistenten. Kommen Sie, Severus, dann können wir noch zusammen einen kleinen Absacker zu uns nehmen."

Bevor Snape widersprechen konnte, hatte der Direktor ihn schon aus dem Sessel gezogen und sich bei ihm untergehakt.

'Jetzt duzt der Idiot mich schon und fasst mich an, das kann ja heiter werden', dachte Snape genervt und hoffte inständig, dass der Alte nicht nur Liköre und anderes Zuckerzeugs in seiner Bar stehen hatte, sondern auch einen anständigen Whiskey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„… unnd ddann, hicks, ddann habbenn Minnnerva unndd ich unns, hicks, nnach ddemm Ennddsssschpiel dder Quiidditssschweltmmeisssschtersssschaft, hicks, inn ddisse Knneiipe, hicks …"

Snape stöhnte innerlich auf, nippte an seinem Whiskeyglas und konzentrierte sich auf das Flackern im Kamin, um sich von den triefenden Jugenderinnerungen des Direktors mit McGonagall abzulenken. Wenn er DAS geahnt hätte, wäre er statt nach Salem direkt weiter nach Brasilien gereist. Oder hätte zumindest auf eine Unterkunft in einem der Gasthäuser des Ortes bestanden.

"… unnd ddann, hihi, ddann …"

"Direktor Drakon, entschuldigen Sie bitte, sind nur in den Gemächern Toiletten oder ist auch eine hier in der Nähe des Kaminzimmers …?"

Drakon schaute ihn mit geröteten Wangen und vernebeltem Blick an und sah aus, als kämen Snapes Worte zeitverzögert bei ihm an. Dann nickte er auf einmal kräftig, deutete auf eine der linken Türen und säuselte:

"Ganng entttlanng unn dann rrreschts …"

Snape nickte, stand auf und verließ den Raum und einen weiter vergnügt brabbelnden Direktor. Als er zurückkam, und er hatte sich wohlweislich Zeit gelassen, lag Drakon zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

Snape ging an ihm vorbei zur Balkontür und schaute in die vom Mond erleuchtete Nacht. Hoffentlich rief Drakons Aussehen nicht noch mehr Träume an den Krieg hervor. Hätte McGonagall ihn nicht wegen der Ähnlichkeit zu Dumbledore vorwarnen können? Oder war es gar Absicht gewesen? Er traute dem Weib ja einiges an Hintergedanken zu. Andererseits hatte sie ihn irritierend warmherzig in Hogwarts aufgenommen … Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ Snape zusammenzucken. Leise glitt er hinter einen der fußbodenlangen Vorhänge.

Zwei Männer betraten vom großen Flur des Wohnflügels aus das Kaminzimmer. Beide schienen Anfang bis Mitte 20 zu sein, wahrscheinlich Assistenten von Drakon, und beide waren gänzlich in schwarz gekleidet. Der eine hatte dunkles, schulterlanges, leicht gelocktes Haar, das ihm so ins Gesicht fiel, dass Snape seine Züge nicht erkennen konnte. Der andere hatte einen blonden Pferdeschwanz, eine spitze Nase und lüsternde Augen, die gebannt auf den Dunkelhaarigen gerichtet waren, dessen Stimme nun den Raum erfüllte.

"Na, was hab ich gesagt? Er pennt bereits. Freie Bahn."

Der Dunkelhaarige ging zielstrebig zur Bar und der Blonde folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.

"Cal, Cal, ahnt der Alte eigentlich, dass du dich regelmäßig an seinem teuren Whiskey vergreifst?"

Der Dunkelhaarige grinste.

"Er denkt, ich mache Heiltränke draus."

"Das kauft er dir nicht wirklich ab, oder?"

"Na klar, der Trottel checkt doch noch nicht mal, was für Tränke ich zusammenbraue, wenn er direkt neben mir am Kessel steht."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Whiskeyflasche und füllte sich und dem Blonden ein. Sie prosteten sich zu, und während der Blonde nur nippte, stürzte Cal den Alkohol in einem Zug hinunter. Der Blonde stellte sein Glas ab und stieß seinen Freund mit einem Ruck gegen die Wand.

„Cal, mein Kleiner, ich liebe es, wenn du so gierig bist ..."

Er presste seine Lippen auf die des Dunkelhaarigen und begann, dessen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Cal stöhnte zwar auf, machte sich dann aber energisch los.

"Bitte nicht, Larren, ich hab die letzten Nächte schlecht geschlafen, ich fühl mich nicht …"

Der Blonde ließ abrupt von ihm ab.

"Verarsch mich nicht, Cal. WER?"

"Was meinst du mit ‚Wer'?"

"Weiblich und rothaarig oder männlich und schwarze Zotteln? Mit wem der beiden betrügst du mich?"

Cal hob die Hände.

"Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Schwachsinn? Ich bin einfach nur müde."

Larren schnaubte.

"In deinen Träumen hab ich so einiges gesehen, also erzähl mir nichts!"

"Du hast dich schon wieder in meine Träume geklinkt? Larren, hör auf, mich zu kontrollieren!"

Cal stürmte an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Der Blonde fluchte und eilte ihm nach.

**TBC**


	2. Caligo Lux

**Reunion**

**Kapitel 2**

**Caligo Lux**

_  
_Snape wurde von einem Poltern auf dem Gang geweckt. Jemand schlug mit Fäusten gegen die Tür des Nachbarzimmers.

"Mach sofort auf, Cal, ich weiß, dass du nicht allein bist!"

Snape stöhnte und rieb sich die Stirn. Am besten, er verließ Salem morgen früh sofort nach dem Frühstück. Schon der Dumbledore-Klon war Grund genug, so schnell als möglich die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber dieses eifersüchtelnde Schwulenpärchen war die Pest. Wie bitte sollte man bei so einem Theater mitten in der Nacht schlafen?

Die Nachbartür wurde aufgerissen und die zwar gedämpften, aber dafür umso wütender klingenden Stimmen der beiden jungen Männer debattierten.

Der Zaubertränkemeister glitt aus dem Bett, schlich im Dunkeln zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Wenn diese beiden Idioten ihm schon den Schlaf raubten, dann wollte er als Entschädigung wenigstens zusehen, wie sie sich die Köpfe einschlugen.

Im Fackellicht des Ganges stand wie erwartet Larren und gestikulierte wild.

„Was bitte soll ich denn sonst denken, wenn du den Raum sogar magisch abschottest?"

"Dass ich meine Ruhe will?"

Nur in nachtgrüner Shorts trat Cal einen Schritt auf den Blonden zu. Snapes Blick wanderte über den Körper des dunkelhaarigen Mannes. Er sah durchtrainiert aus. Feine, unaufdringliche Muskelpartien formten Oberköper und Beine zu einer athletischen Figur, und bei dem Gedanken, wie dieser Körper gänzlich ohne Kleidung aussehen mochte, begann sich Snapes Atem zu beschleunigen. Cals linken Oberarm zierte das Tattoo einer Schlange, die sich anscheinend, genau konnte Snape es aus seinem seitlichen Blickwinkel nicht erkennen, von der Schulter aus weiter nach vorne zur Brust des Mannes wand. Faszinierend. Alles in allem kein Wunder, dass der Blonde so misstrauisch war – er an Larrens Stelle würde Cal in seinem Hogwarts-Kerker einsperren und den Rest der Welt notfalls mit Gewalt von dieser adonisgleichen Erscheinung abschotten. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Was kamen ihm denn da für Fantasien? Seine Übermüdung hatte schon zu geistiger Verwirrung geführt, na toll, hoffentlich legten die beiden Hähne auf dem Gang ihren Streit schnell bei, so dass er weiterschlafen konnte.

„Warum schließt du mich aus, Cal? … Moment mal, schau mich an. Deine Augen sind …", Larren zog das Gesicht seines Freundes näher an sich heran, „rot! Du hast dir wieder eine von deinen Phiolen rein gezogen!"

Cal machte sich von ihm los und wich zurück.

„Und wenn? Das Zeugs hilft mir beim Vergessen."

„Beim Verdrängen meinst du wohl. Wann erzählst du mir endlich, was dich quält? Das ist doch keine Basis für eine Beziehung, verdammt!"

„Dann mach doch Schluss!"

„Ist es das, was du willst? Brauchst du freie Bahn für wen-auch-immer?"

Cal lachte.

„Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären, was? Larren, ich bin müde, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ja?"

Mit einem wütenden Blick wandte sich der Blonde zum Gehen, doch er sah noch einmal über seine Schulter, bevor er über den Gang im Dunkeln verschwand, und sein Ton war bissig:

„Pass lieber auf, Drogenkonsum schadet der Heilkraft."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Er sah den grellen, grünen Blitz auf sich zukommen, und dann …_

„Nicht bewegen", flüsterte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr. Snape fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Stirn. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und die Schmerzen ließen nach. Die Schmerzen ließen nach? War er denn nicht TOT? Aber …

Er öffnete die Augen und sah um sich herum nur Dunkelheit. Und den Schatten einer Gestalt, die sich über ihm auflöste.

Ein Zischen weckte ihn. Severus Snape blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht, das durch einen Spalt der Vorhänge – natürlich – genau zu ihm aufs Kopfkissen fiel. Das Zischen erklang erneut. Eine Schlange? Hier im Raum? Snape stand auf und folgte dem Geräusch zum Fenster. Gerade noch sah er eine schwarze Kobra durch den Spalt zwischen den leicht geöffneten Rahmen davon gleiten und über den Sims nach nebenan ins Nachbarzimmer verschwinden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Professor Snape, willkommen an unserer kleinen Frühstückstafel! Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich … Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

Direktor Drakon strahlte ihn mit einer solchen Guten-Laune-Miene an, dass Snape schlagartig schlecht wurde. Er sandte dem Alten einen seiner bösesten Blicke, doch der klopfte unbeeindruckt neben sich auf den freien Stuhl:

"Essen Sie erstmal was, und anschließend kann Caligo Ihnen etwas gegen Ihren Kater geben."

"Ich habe keinen Kater", zischte Snape und setzte sich betont elegant auf den ihm angebotenen Platz.

Drakon schien ihn entweder nicht gehört zu haben oder die Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme zu ignorieren, denn er schenkte ihm bereits ein und flötete dabei:

„Tee, lieber Professor?"

Snape ließ seine Hand zur Tasse vorschnellen, bevor eines der Zuckerstückchen aus der Hand des Direktors hineinfallen konnte, und murmelte mit einem missgelaunten Unterton:

"Danke."

Während er an der Tasse nippte, ließ der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen. Am Tisch saßen noch zwei junge Hexen und Larren, der ihn abschätzig musterte. Der Stuhl neben Larren war frei.

"Darf ich Ihnen meine Assistenten vorstellen? Das sind Flieder, Rose, Larren und … ähm … wo bleibt denn bloß Caligo?"

"Guten Morgen, Direktor! Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Verspätung, aber ich hatte noch eine Besprechung …"

Larren setzte mit einem Knall seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und drehte sich zu Cal um. Der trat – in Snapes Augen in seiner schwarzen Lederhose und dem schwarzen, engen Rolli atemberaubend gut aussehend – zu ihnen an den Tisch und setzte sich neben Larren. Ein paar Strähnen seiner noch nassen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er strich sie sich hinters Ohr und schaute in die Runde. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, atmete Snape scharf ein. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Diese leuchtend grünen Augen sahen aus … wie die von Potter!

Drakon nickte Cal milde zu, der den Blick Snapes mit dezenter Neugier, aber ohne sichtbares Anzeichen eines Wiedererkennens erwiderte.

"Unser Gast hier, Professor Snape, reist im Auftrag der englischen Zaubereischule Hogwarts. Die Leiterin, Minerva McGonogall, eine …", Drakons Stimme bekam einen noch sanfteren Klang, der Snape die Nackenhaare in die Höhe trieb, „… sehr gute und langjährige Freundin von mir, sucht einen Lehrer für das neue Fach Heilkunde."

"Dann sind Sie also ein Headhunter, Professor?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer und griff dabei nach der Teekanne. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, schenkte er sich ein.

Snape musterte Cal. Irrte er sich? Konnte das überhaupt Potter sein – der nach dem Krieg spurlos verschwundene und deshalb tot geglaubte Held der Zaubererwelt? Der Besieger des Dunklen Lords? Indiz waren diese Augen. Aber es war weder die Narbe an der Stirn zu sehen, noch trug er Brille, noch passten Stimme, Stil oder gar Statur … wobei Potter das letzte Mal, als sie in der alles entscheidenden Schlacht Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten, mit seinen 17 Jahren noch fast ein Kind gewesen war. Körperbau, Frisur und Garderobe waren also nicht unbedingt aussagekräftig. Blieb das Fehlen der Narbe …

„Professor?", wiederholte Cal und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Headhunter …? In der Tat, das könnte man so sagen, Mr. …"

„Lux, Caligo Lux."

Der junge Mann senkte kurz die Wimpern, um ihm mit einem Augenaufschlag ein Lächeln über den Tisch zu senden. Snapes Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Flirtete dieser Mann gerade mit ihm? Etwas, das sich sein Freund wohl auch fragte, denn Larren blickte prüfend zwischen Cal und Snape hin und her, um in ein hasserfülltes Anstarren des Zaubertränkemeisters zu verfallen.

"Am besten, Caligo führt Sie nach dem Frühstück ein wenig herum und zeigt Ihnen unsere Laboratorien, Professor", schaltete sich Drakon mit einem Augenzwinkern ein.

Larren schob seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und verließ wortlos den Raum.

**TBC**


	3. Verwirrungen

_A/N: Hallo Sandra & Lego-chan, merci für eure Reviews, ich hab mich total gefreut! Ich schreib auch unbedingt und jetzt gleich weiter. :-)_

_-Sev-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reunion**

**Kapitel 3**

**Verwirrungen**

Severus Snape erwischte sich dabei, den jungen Mann beim Gang durch die Universität immer wieder zu betrachten. ‚Ich will nur wissen, ob er nicht vielleicht doch Potter ist', schob er seine Irritation über das Interesse an dem Dunkelhaarigen beiseite.

Potter … Der Zaubertränkemeister ging in Gedanken noch einmal durch, was er über das Verschwinden des goldenen Jungen wusste. Oder besser: gehört hatte, denn nach seiner Gefangennahme und Folter durch Voldemort konnte er sich an nichts anderes mehr erinnern als die Traumsequenz, die ihn nun nachts wieder heimsuchte, und als nächstes an die weißen Wände seines Krankenzimmers in St. Mungo.

Den Berichten der anderen Ordensmitglieder nach war Potter in typischem Gryffindor-Leichtsinn direkt in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords appariert. Niemand seiner Leute hatte ihm durch die magischen Barrieren folgen können. Man war also auf die Aussagen der Todesser angewiesen, die nach der Niederlage Voldemorts bewusstlos auf dem Schlachtfeld gelegen hatten und nur noch aufgesammelt werden mussten. Das Problem war nur, dass sich die Todesser an nichts mehr erinnern konnten. Oder wollten.

Also blieb festzustellen, dass nicht nur Voldemort spurlos verschwunden war, sondern auch Potter. Das Dumbledore-Maskottchen war weder bei seinen engsten Freunden Granger und Weasley, noch bei seiner Verlobten, der Schwester von Weasley, noch beim seinen Ordensgefährten aufgetaucht. Selbst dieser grässliche Hauself, der von dem Jungen geradezu besessen schien und einen unglaublichen Aufstand veranstaltete, konnte ihn nicht aufspüren. 

Schließlich hatte das Ministerium auf Druck der Öffentlichkeit seine besten Auroren ausgesandt und nach dem Verschollenen suchen lassen. Ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. So wurde die Niederlage Voldemorts zu einer Siegesfeier ohne Held. Der Gedanke an die enttäuschten Massen ließ Snapes Mundwinkel spöttisch zucken.

"Amüsieren Sie sich, Professor?", schreckte ihn die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen auf.

Snape zuckte leicht zusammen und fing Cals Blick auf. Die grünen Augen des Jüngeren schienen direkt in sein Innerstes zu schauen. Und seine Gedanken zu lesen. Verdammt! Wie konnte ihm als Meister der Okklumentik nur so eine Unachtsamkeit unterlaufen? Innerhalb von Millisekunden hatte Snape seinen Geist verschlossen, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er leicht errötete. Er tat WAS? Snape sah den Dunkelhaarigen schmunzeln und stöhnte innerlich auf. Das hier wurde allmählich einfach zu peinlich.

Cal öffnete die schwere, mit zahlreichen Symbolen verzierte Holztür vor ihnen. Der junge Mann machte eine einladende Handbewegung zu der trotz Fackeln nur dämmrig beleuchteten Steintreppe, die sich zu ihren Füßen in die Tiefe wand.

"Willkommen in den Kellergewölben von Salem, Professor Snape."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape folgte Cal die Treppe hinunter und zwang sich, seinen Blick nicht über die Figur des anderen schweifen zu lassen, sondern sich auf die Stufen zu konzentrieren. Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, blieben die beiden stehen und der Zaubertränkemeister hielt den Atem an.

"Ein bisschen größer als in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?", sagte Cal.

Snape schaute fasziniert auf die Vielzahl seltener und kostbarer Zutaten, die sich in den endlos erscheinenden Regalen aneinander reihten. Versunken murmelte er:

"Kein Vergleich … Hogwarts ist …", er stockte mitten im Satz und runzelte die Stirn, „Sie waren schon einmal in Hogwarts, Mr. Lux?"

Statt zu antworten, drehte sich Cal um und schritt voran. Snapes Augen verengten sich. Konnte es doch sein? Eigentlich hatten ihn seine Ahnungen ja noch nie getrogen ... Ja, vielleicht sollte er es einfach drauf ankommen lassen.

Mit ein paar Sätzen hatte er den Dunkelhaarigen eingeholt, packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn zu sich herum. Grüne Augen blickten ihn spöttisch an.

"Na, na, so stürmisch, Professor?"

Snape packte ihn am Kragen und zog sein Gesicht näher an sich heran.

"Warum dieses alberne Versteckspiel, Potter?", knurrte er, „und was haben Sie mit Ihrer Narbe gemacht?"

In Cals Augen blitzte es auf, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sich Snapes Griff zu widersetzen.

"Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie mir gerade etwas zu nahe treten, Professor?"

Die beiden Männer starrten sich an und mit einem Mal wurde Snape bewusst, wie nahe er dem anderen tatsächlich war und an wie vielen Stellen sich ihre Körper gerade berührten. Er spürte den Atem des Jüngeren und benetzte unwillkürlich seine Lippen.

"Ich wusste es!", erklang von der Treppe her Larrens wütende Stimme, „Er IST der Mann aus deinen Träumen!"

Snape sah, wie der Blonde seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und stieß Cal instinktiv zur Seite. Doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab hochreißen konnte, sackte der Zaubertränkemeister bereits zusammen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_„Nicht bewegen", flüsterte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr. Snape fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Stirn. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und die Schmerzen ließen nach.  
_

„Wie geht es ihm?", erkannte Snape die Stimme von Horatio Drakon.

Die Hand löste sich von seiner Stirn und legte sich auf sein Brustbein. Augenblicklich verlagerte sich die Wärmequelle auch dorthin.

"Er wacht auf", flüsterte die Stimme von Cal, und Snape fühle, wie sich eine zweite Hand auf die Mitte seiner Brust legte und weitere Wärmewellen durch seinen Körper schickte.

"Sie wissen, dass ich Larren eigentlich von der Universität verweisen muss. Aber wenn Professor Snape von einer Anzeige absieht ..."

"Danke, Direktor. Ich werde mit ihm reden."

Snape hörte, wie sich Schritte entfernten und eine Tür geschlossen wurde. Er blinzelte, schaute ihn grüne Augen und zischte:

"Immer hat man wegen Ihnen Ärger, Potter!"

Der junge Mann verdrehte die Augen, doch dann lächelte er zynisch.

"Ein einfaches ‚Dankeschön' dafür, dass ich Sie wiederbelebt habe, hätte es auch getan, Snape."

Der Zaubertränkemeister fuhr aus dem Kissen hoch.

„WIEDERBELEBT?"

**TBC**


	4. Potter

_A/N: Uih, ich habe Reviews bekommen! -vor Freude auf- und abhüpf- Ein ganz großes MERCI an Yvanne (klaro schreibe ich weiter! Gerne sogar, denn ich liebe dieses Pairing auch!), cardie (Nein, auf Muggel-Art wurde er nicht wieder belebt … aber das mit dem Mund-zu-Mund kommt natürlich auch noch -lüstern grins-) und Garfieldsweet (so ein liebes Büdde führt doch glatt zum schnellen Hochladen eines neuen Chappis -smile-):-)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reunion**

**Kapitel 4**

**Potter**

Snape streifte energisch die Hände des jungen Mannes ab.

"Wiederbelebt, Potter? Soll das etwa heißen, dass mir Ihr übergeschnappter Schwuchtelfreund den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehetzt hat?" 

"Solche altmodischen Flüche sind unter meinem Niveau, Sie Hinterweltler", erklang es von der Tür her und Larren betrat den Raum. „Außerdem wollte ich Sie nicht töten, sondern nur außer Gefecht setzen, bevor Sie sich an meinem Eigentum vergreifen. Es war also ein Unfall in Notwehr, sorry dafür." 

Snape sandte Larren einen giftigen Blick.

"DAS nennen Sie eine Entschuldigung? Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich keine Anzeige erstatte, sollten Sie sich ein wenig mehr anstrengen. Ach ja, und an Ihrem EIGENTUM wollte ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht vergreifen."

„Dafür hingen Sie meinem Kleinen aber ziemlich lüstern über den Lippen."

"Eher friert die Hölle zu, als dass ich Potter lüstern über den Lippen hänge!"

"Seit wann benutzen Sie denn Muggel-Sprichwörter, Professor?", schaltete sich dieser ein und stand auf. „Im übrigen bevorzuge ich es, wenn über mich in meiner Anwesenheit weder in der dritten Person noch als ‚Eigentum' geredet wird."

"Entschuldige", Larren ging zu ihm, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn.

"Könnten Sie das bitte draußen machen?"

Larren ignorierte Snapes Kommentar und fragte stattdessen seinen Freund:

„Wieso nennt der alte Griesgram dich eigentlich Potter?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister konnte einen Anflug von Panik in den Augen des Dunkelhaarigen lesen und verzog höhnisch die Mundwinkel:

"Das, Sie amerikanische Null, ist ein altes englisches Schimpfwort und heißt Rotzgöre."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belustigt sah Snape zu, wie Larren mit den Worten „nicht ernstzunehmen", „schockbedingtes Aggressionspotential" und „wir sehen uns morgen" zur Tür geschoben und diese verriegelt wurde.

"Und Sie erlösen mich nicht von Ihrer Anwesenheit, Potter? Oder welchen Ihrer vielen Namen bevorzugen Sie noch mal?"

"Halten Sie die Klappe und trinken Sie das."

Harry holte eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt sie Snape hin. Der betrachtete misstrauisch die fluoreszierende rote Flüssigkeit in der Hand des Jüngeren.

„Haben Sie das gebraut, Potter? In diesem Fall verzichte ich."

„Okay", Harry steckte die Phiole wieder ein und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, „dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens die Energiebehandlung abschließen."

Snape sah, wie sich die Hände des Dunkelhaarigen seiner Körpermitte näherten und schlug sie weg.

„Verdammt, Snape!", Harry stützte sich links und rechts von Snapes Körper auf und schoss mit seinem Kopf so schnell und so nah an das Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters, dass dieser zurückzuckte und mit dem Hinterkopf an den Bettpfosten schlug, „Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an und lassen mich meine Arbeit machen!"

"Ihre Arbeit beinhaltet, mich anzufassen?"

„Stellen Sie sich vor: JA! Und glauben Sie mir, ich kann mir wesentlich Schöneres vorstellen, als mich energetisch mit jemandem zu verbinden, der mich hasst."

Snape starrte in grünes Funkeln und fühlte auf einmal starken Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen in sich aufsteigen.

„Meinetwegen, machen Sie schon, Sie Nervensäge", gab er auf und schloss die Augen. 

Sofort fühlte er Hände auf seinem Bauch. Wärme strömte in seinen Körper und legte eine angenehme Schwere über ihn.

„Entspannen Sie sich", flüsterte Harry und Snape glitt Atemzug für Atemzug in den Schlaf hinüber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Severus Snape erwachte, war es bereits Nacht und Mondschein fiel ins Zimmer. Snape atmete tief durch. Er fühlte sich entspannt und ausgeruht wie lange nicht. Wie viele Stunden mochte er wohl geschlafen haben? Und das ohne einen seiner Albträume. Er wollte es kaum zugeben: Was auch immer Potter mit ihm gemacht hatte, es hatte gut getan. Potter … Was für eine Absurdität, dass ausgerechnet diese dämliche Kröte, die sich mehr mit Glück als mit Verstand durch Schule und Schlachten geschlagen hatte, Heiler geworden war. Ein Heiler, der offenbar die seltene Gabe besaß, Sterbende vor dem Tod zu retten. Konnte diese kleine Ratte denn so gut in der Herstellung von Zaubertränken sein? Wenn ja, wieso hatte der Junge in Hogwarts nichts von seinem Talent gezeigt? Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Und stutzte. Wo kam das leise Wimmern her? Er streckte sich über die Bettkante und sah eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen. Potter!

„Auch das noch", murmelte er, glitt aus dem Bett und kniete sich neben Harry.

Der junge Mann war kalt, sehr kalt, und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Im schwachen Licht sah Snape die Erhebungen der Pupillen hin und her zucken.

"Bitte … nein, Larren …tut so weh … nein …"

Snape glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, und beugte sich dichter über ihn.

"… nein … lass mich … nicht … so weh … bitte …"

"Potter!", Snape fasste den Dunkelhaarigen an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn sachte. Der zuckte zusammen und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Angst und Schmerz wieder, doch seine Augen blieben geschlossen.

Snape griff nach seinem Zauberstab und legte Harry mit einem Schwebezauber aufs Bett. Dann versuchte er noch einmal, ihn zu wecken. Vergebens.

„Na toll", murmelte Snape. „Erst wieso-auch-immer auf dem Boden rum liegen und jetzt mein Bett in Beschlag nehmen, super Aktion, Potter."

Er deckte Harry zu, legte sich neben ihn, stützte sich ab und betrachtete den anderen von der Seite. Nach ein paar Minuten schien sich Harry zu entspannen, das Zucken hinter seinen Augenlidern verschwand. Snape konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem jungen Mann lösen, von seinem Gesicht, von den Locken, die im Mondlicht schimmerten ... Diese Haarlänge stand ihm viel besser als das wirre, struppige Etwas, das in Hogwarts von seinem Kopf gewuchert war, sinnierte Snape. Ob sich die Locken so seidig anfühlten wie sie aussahen? Snape streckte seine Hand aus, doch bevor seine Finger Harrys Haar berührten, stoppte er und fluchte leise. Was bitte hatte ihn gerade zu der schwachsinnigen Idee verleitet, Potter anfassen zu wollen?

Snape ließ sich auf den Rücken sinken und lauschte auf Harrys Atemzüge. Auf einmal vernahm er ein Seufzen, die Matratze bewegte sich und er fühlte, wie sich Harrys Körper an seinen drängte.

„Oh Merlin, bitte nicht", entfuhr es ihm, als er einen Arm auf seinem Bauch spürte und – viel schlimmer – Atem an seinem Hals.

**TBC**


	5. Berührungen

**Reunion**

**Kapitel 5**

**Berührungen**

Severus Snape lag wie erstarrt auf dem Rücken und versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als auf Harrys Nähe. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Dafür wurde ihm der Körper des ehemaligen Gryffindors von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer bewusster.

"Hm … riechst so gut …", hörte er ein Murmeln an seinem Hals.

Der Arm bewegte sich seinen Oberkörper hoch, Finger strichen über seine Wange, durch seine Haare, ein Oberschenkel presste sich zwischen seine.

"Potter!", zischte Snape, doch der junge Mann reagierte nicht. Stattdessen fühlte Snape, wie sich Lippen seine Halsbeuge hinauf und sein Ohrläppchen entlang küssten. Und – Snapes Entsetzen wurde immer größer – wie sein eigener Körper wie ausgehungert auf Harrys Berührungen zu reagieren begann und sich dem anderen entgegen drängte.

"Potter, das geht doch nicht!", stöhnte der Zaubertränkemeister auf, da verschlossen die Lippen, die er eben noch an seinem Ohr gewähnt hatte, bereits seinen Mund. Snape spürte die Zungenspitze des anderen Einlass fordern und gab wie in Trance nach. Als Harrys Zunge seine eigene berührte, raubte ihm ein heißer Schauer den kaum noch verbliebenen Atem und sammelte sich fast schmerzhaft in seiner Körpermitte. Snape fühlte überdeutlich die Erektion des Jüngeren an seiner Hüfte und wie dessen Oberschenkel seine eigene Erregung fordernd anstieß. Mit dem letzten Fünkchen Willenskraft befreite er sich aus dem Kuss, presste Harry zurück in die Matratze und keuchte:

"Was soll das, Potter?"

Irritiert betrachtete er die glasigen Augen des Jüngeren, die starr durch ihn hindurchzuschauen schienen. War da gerade ein rotes Aufglimmen gewesen?

"Potter?"

Keine Reaktion. Okay, dann eben anders.

"Harry?"

Der junge Mann unter ihm blinzelte, seine Augen wurden wieder klar und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Harry fuhr zusammen.

"Professor?", fragte er und sah dabei so erschrocken aus, dass Snape selbst unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Und dann eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Ärger in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Erst fiel Potter wie von Sinnen über ihn her – und nun auf einmal so eine Abwehrreaktion? Was war bloß los mit dieser Kröte?

Während er das noch dachte, strich Snape dem Dunkelhaarigen – ohne, dass er es bewusst steuerte – über die Wange. Die Augen des Jüngeren wurden groß und Snape zog schnell seine Hand zurück. Was bitte hatten seine Finger da gerade in Potters Gesicht zu suchen gehabt? War es nicht schon peinlich genug, was eben zwischen ihnen passiert war, selbst wenn Potter es offenkundig nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein initiiert hatte und sich hoffentlich auch nicht mehr dran erinnerte? Snape atmete tief durch und bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

„Alles in Ordnung, versuchen Sie wieder zu schlafen, okay?"

Kaum hatte Snape das geflüstert, flatterten Harrys Wimpern und seine Lider fielen zu.

Der Zaubertränkemeister wartete, bis die Atemzüge des anderen tief und gleichmäßig geworden waren und drehte sich dann, in einem Sicherheitsabstand von ein paar Zentimetern, ebenfalls auf den Rücken.

Den Rest der Nacht lag Snape wach. Angespannt achtete er auf jede kleinste Bewegung des Mannes neben sich, um notfalls noch weiter wegrutschen oder aufstehen zu können, und dachte nach. Darüber, warum Potter wohl unter falschem Namen in Salem war, während seine Freunde und Fans auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans um ihren Superhelden trauerten. Darüber, wie verändert der Dunkelhaarige ihm erschien. Und darüber, was dieser bloß an so einem widerlichen Typen wie Larren fand. Stopp. Wieso dachte er über Potters Liebesleben nach? Das ging ihn nichts an. Mehr noch: Potter an sich ging ihn nichts an. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er neben ihm im Bett lag und sie vorhin … Snape stöhnte auf. Oh Merlin, was war nur mit ihm los, dass ihm die Erinnerung an diesen ‚Vorfall' schon wieder direkt in seine Körpermitte schoss?

„Verdammter Hormonstau", murmelte er, glitt leise aus dem Bett und schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne zum Bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape hatte sich gegen eine kalte Dusche entschieden und begann, es bald schon zu bereuen. Während er die warmen Wassertropfen auf seiner Haut spürte, umkreisten seine Gedanken den jungen Mann, der im Nebenzimmer in seinem Bett lag. Potter hatte sich einfach so … so unglaublich gut angefühlt. So perfekt. Oh ja, perfekt war auch das richtige Wort dafür, wie der ehemalige Gryffindor gerochen und geschmeckt hatte. Tatsache: Potters ganzer Körper war perfekt. Snape dachte daran, wie Harry bei seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Larren auf dem Gang ausgesehen hatte. Nur in Shorts. Was für ein Anblick …

„Aber warum ausgerechnet ER", stöhnte Snape und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand der Dusche. Sekunden später umschloss seine Hand auch schon seine Erektion und Snape versuchte nicht mal ansatzweise, sie von ihrem Tun abzuhalten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gedankenversunken und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften verließ Snape das Bad und ging leise zu seiner Reisetasche, um sich frische Anziehsachen herauszusuchen.

"Ich habe in Ihrem Bett geschlafen?", ließ ihn Harrys Stimme herumwirbeln.

"Sollte ich Sie etwa auf dem Boden herumliegen lassen?", erwiderte der Zaubertränkemeister und ertappte Harry dabei, wie dessen Blick dezent, aber nicht dezent genug über seinen fast nackten Körper wanderte. Snape griff hastig nach seinem Zauberstab und war im nächsten Moment angezogen.

Der Dunkelhaarige errötete leicht und betrachtete auf einmal interessiert den Saum der Bettdecke.

"Entschuldigen Sie die Umstände, Professor, ich muss vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein."

"Doch nicht wegen der Energiebehandlung, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

"Ich hab die letzten Nächte nicht so gut geschlafen, wird wohl daran liegen …"

An der Tür klopfte es. Und zwar energisch.

„Cal, bist du da drin? Mach sofort auf!"

Snape sah, wie Harry blass wurde, zur Tür eilte und sie aufschloss. Kaum hatte sich der Schlüssel umgedreht, wurde die Tür auch schon aufgestoßen und Larren stand im Zimmer. Der Blonde sah zwischen Harry, Snape und dem zerwühlten Bett hin und her.

„Es ist nichts passiert", stieß Harry sofort hervor, „ich bin nur eingeschlafen und …"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Larren packte ihn in den Haaren und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Nur eingeschlafen? Wo denn? In seinem Bett?"

„Larren, bitte, es ist wirklich nicht so wie du …"

„Wie ich denke? Verarsch mich nicht, Kleiner!", er schnüffelte an Harrys Gesicht und Haaren, „Du riechst nach ihm, eindeutig!"

Larren riss Harry mit so einer Wucht Richtung Gang, dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden knallte. Der Blonde holte aus.

„Sie werden ihn nicht schlagen!", rief Snape.

Larren stoppte in seiner Bewegung, sah auf den Zauberstab, den Snape auf ihn gerichtete hatte, und zog Harry mit einem Ruck zurück auf die Füße. Lächelnd legte er einen Arm um den Dunkelhaarigen.

"Aber, aber, Professor, ich würde Cal nie schlagen, wie kommen Sie nur auf so was?"

Harry vermied es, in Snapes Richtung zu schauen, stattdessen sah er vor sich auf den Boden. Die Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters verengten sich kurz, doch dann senkte er seinen Zauberstab.

„Vielen Dank und bis später", grinste Larren und zog Harry mit sich aus dem Zimmer.

**TBC**


	6. Aussetzer

_A/N: Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommies!  
pandorra: Warum Harry sich das von Larren gefallen lässt, wird bald verraten. Also: dran bleiben. ;-)  
enlya: Und hier ist sie auch schon, die Fortsetzung. :-)_

_-Sev-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reunion**

**Kapitel 6**

**Aussetzer  
**

Severus Snape sah den beiden Männern unschlüssig hinterher. Sollte er ihnen nachgehen? Er traute Larren nicht und Potter schien unerklärlicherweise mehr als eingeschüchtert von diesem Primitivling zu sein. Andererseits: Was ging es ihn an und was sollte dem holden Besieger des Dunklen Lords schon großartig passieren? War er nicht einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt? Ein Ordenssoldat und nicht zuletzt ein ach-so-tapferer Gryffindor? Und darüber, den Babysitter für den goldenen Jungen spielen zu müssen, war er, Snape, glücklicherweise schon Jahre hinaus.

Der Zaubertränkemeister schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen, um die Gewissensbisse zu vertreiben, die sein Zögern, Potter nachzustürzen, sofort in ihm wachrief. Wie auf Kommando flackerte die Erinnerung daran auf, wie Harry sich im Schlaf mit vor Schmerzen verzogenem Gesicht auf dem Boden gekrümmt und den Namen seines Freundes gewispert hatte. Tja, so wie Larren gerade eben mit Potter umgesprungen war, war Gewalt wirklich nichts Neues im Miteinander der beiden. Und daran, dass der Blonde ohne Hemmungen sogar mit gefährlichen Flüchen um sich warf, wollte er gar nicht denken … Verdammt! Wieso brachte Potter sich immer nur in Schwierigkeiten? Und wieso fühlte er, Snape, schon wieder dieses Bedürfnis, ihn wovor-auch-immer zu retten?

Snape eilte vor die Tür und spähte den Gang entlang. Zu spät. Die beiden waren bereits außer Sichtweite. Aber vielleicht holte er sie noch ein, wenn er … Der Zaubertränkemeister wollte lossprinten, da hörte er die Stimme von Horatio Drakon hinter sich:

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück?"

Und schon hatte sich der Direktor beim ihm eingehakt und schob ihn sachte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, in die Snape gerade hatte davon stürzen wollen. Ohne die Antwort seines Gastes abzuwarten, trällerte der Alte:

„Wie ich sehe, hat Caligo Sie gut versorgt. Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?"

„Nein."

Snape versuchte, sich von Drakon zu lösen, doch der hielt ihn unvermindert fest und flötete:

„Sind Sie an Caligo interessiert?"

„Ja", entschlüpfte es Snape, da stöhnte er innerlich auch schon auf und sandte ein „Nein! Ich meine … äh … wie bitte?" hinterher.

Snape betrachtete den Alten von der Seite und sah ein belustigtes Funkeln in dessen Augen.

„Ich fragte, ob Caligo in Ihren Augen als Heiler für Hogwarts in die engere Wahl kommt."

Snape setzte, sich innerlich für seinen Aussetzer ohrfeigend, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf und antwortete in einem unverbindlichen Tonfall:

„Dafür müsste ich erst noch mehr über ihn wissen. Und ist er hier nicht auch gebunden? Beruflich, meine ich."

Snape entging es nicht, dass Drakon schmunzelte. Auch in diesem Punkt war er Dumbledore auf eine nicht sehr angenehme Weise ähnlich.

„Natürlich verliere ich ungern so einen hervorragenden Assistenten, aber auch als Lehrer in Hogwarts kann er weiterhin Mitglied meines Forschungsteams bleiben."

Snape nickte, wenngleich die Kombination „Potter" und „Forschung" in seinen Ohren irgendwie seltsam klang, und war froh, als der Direktor das Thema wechselte und über seine neuesten Studien zu monologisieren begann.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie waren schon fast mit dem Frühstück fertig, da tauchte Larren auf. Ohne Harry. Snape kämpfte mit seinem Impuls, den Blonden hier und jetzt mit einem Fluch gegen die Wand zu schleudern und rauszupressen, was zwischen den beiden passiert war. Doch statt diesem Drang nachzugeben, fing er sich mit Mühe wieder und warf Larren zur Begrüßung lediglich einen finsteren Blick zu – den dieser mit offener Feindseligkeit erwiderte.

„Larren, mein Lieber", begann Drakon sanft, „isst Caligo nicht mit uns?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leider nein. Er stellt gerade neue Heilsäfte her, und Sie wissen ja, dass er bei so was immer alles um sich herum vergisst. Ich habe ihm daher Essen nach unten bringen lassen."

„Gut, gut …", Drakon lächelte Snape zu, „dann können Sie sich ja gleich einen weiteren Eindruck von Caligos Fertigkeiten verschaffen, Professor. Und Sie, Larren, begleiten mich derweil nach Boston. Wir müssen unseren Vorräte an Schrumpelfeigen, Stachelschweinpastillen und Blutegelsaft aufstocken und danach beim Ministerium vorbeischauen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er die schwere, verzierte Tür öffnete und die Treppe in die Kellergewölbe hinunter stieg. Potter war nicht in seinem Zimmer gewesen, also hatte der blonde Bastard vielleicht gar nicht gelogen und die Göre war tatsächlich mit Arbeiten beschäftigt.

Unten angekommen, tauchte er in vertraute Gerüche ein. Die Luft war erfüllt von Dampf und unterschiedlichsten Aromen und Snape fühlte in sich Sehnsucht nach seinem eigenen Labor aufsteigen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah sich um.

„Potter, sind Sie hier?"

Keine Antwort. Nur ein Zischen zu seinen Füßen und ein schwarzer Schatten, der sich über den Steinboden davon schlängelte. Schon wieder eine Schlange?

„Lumos!" 

Snape durchquerte mit gezücktem Zauberstab das Gewölbe, in seiner Nähe wieder das Zischen, ohne dass er den Schatten jedoch zu Gesicht bekam. Er erreichte eine Parzelle, in der Inhalte mehrerer Kessel am Brodeln waren. Er ging zu einem der Kessel und wollte hineinschauen, da erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein ihm viel zu vertrauter, auf dem Boden zusammen gekrümmter Körper. Mit einem Satz war Snape neben Harry und kniete sich neben ihn. Erleichtert fühle er einen – wenngleich schwachen – Puls.

„Potter?", rüttelte er ihn an den Schultern.

Es klirrte leise und Snape sah eine Phiole von Harrys Hand wegrollen. Er griff nach ihr und roch an der Öffnung.

Vom Boden her erklang ein leises Seufzen und Harry öffnete die Augen. Snape sah wieder das leichte rote Glimmen in ihnen. Was zum Merlin …?

„Was machen Sie denn hier?", murmelte Harry, setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Das sollte ich lieber SIE fragen. Was war in dieser Phiole? Pumpen Sie sich etwa mit Drogen voll?"

Snape sah einen Schatten über das Gesicht des Jüngeren huschen und das Rot in seinen Augen stärker aufflackern.

„Ich nehme keine Drogen."

„Und was war dann hier drin?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Verdammte Rotzgöre."

„Sie mich auch, Snape. Und nun raus hier!"

Snape lachte auf und wollte etwas erwidern, da schnellte Harry vor, schlug ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Sie sollten jetzt lieber gehen, bevor ich …", er stockte, schloss die Augen und lockerte seinen Griff, „… bitte, schnell, geben Sie mir eine der Phiolen auf dem Tisch."

Snape stand auf, langte zum Tisch, reichte Harry ein Gefäß mit einer roten Flüssigkeit und sah zu, wie der Jüngere den Trank hinunter stürzte, zur Wand robbte und sich dagegen lehnte. Alles mit geschlossenen Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete Harry die Augen wieder und Snape sah in das gewohnte strahlende Grün.

„Danke."

Snape schnaubte.

„Und Sie meinen, damit ist es getan, Potter? Ich will jetzt wissen, was hier los ist, sonst erfahren eine Menge Leute Dinge, die Sie offenbar geheim halten wollen."

**TBC**


	7. Annäherung

_A/N: Huhu Pandora! LOL Okay, dieses Kapitel ist ein wenig länger als die davor. Merci fürs Lesen & Reviewn:-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reunion**

**Kapitel 7**

**Annäherung  
**

Harry stand auf und machte eine Handbewegung. Die Wand schob sich auseinander und hinter der Öffnung erschien ein weiterer Raum.

„Falsche Wände … Für einen Gryffindor sehr Slytherin, Potter", spöttelte Snape.

„Ich konnte den sprechenden Hut auch nur mit Mühe überreden, mich nicht zu Malfoy zu stecken."

„Wie bitte? Soll das etwa heißen …"

„… dass Sie beinahe in die Verlegenheit gekommen wären, Ihrem eigenen Haus wegen mir ständig Punkte abziehen zu müssen. Tja, Glück gehabt, Professor."

Harry ging voran und der Zaubertränkemeister folgte ihm in eine Art Studien- und Wohnkammer. Die in Schwarz, dunklem Rot und dunklem Grün gehaltene Einrichtung wurde von zahlreichen Kerzen und einem Kamin erleuchtet.

Snape hörte, wie die Wand hinter ihnen wieder zu schwang.

„Whiskey?", fragte Harry und hielt wie aus dem Nichts zwei gefüllte Gläser in der Hand.

„So früh am Tag?"

Harry drückte ihm eins der Gläser mit einem Blick in die Hand, der Snape einen weiteren Kommentar hinunterschlucken ließ. Die beiden Männer setzten sich auf ein dem Feuer zugewandtes Sofa. Harry verzog das Gesicht und stürzte den Whiskey in einem Zug hinunter.

„Schmerzen, Potter?"

„Geht schon. Ich bin mit meiner Behandlung noch nicht ganz fertig."

„Kann ich helfen? Wenn Sie mir sagen, wo die Verletzungen sind …"

Snape stoppte, als er Harrys panischen Blick und die Röte sah, die dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht schoss. Eine Ahnung stieg in ihm auf und er verengte die Augen.

„Was hat ihr Freund …"

Harry unterbrach ihn hastig:

„Nichts, was ich nicht alleine wieder hinbekomme. Ich fürchte allerdings, ich muss während unseres kleinen Interviews liegen, ist das okay?"

Snape stand auf, damit Harry seine Beine auf die Couch legen konnte, und setzte sich neben ihn. Dabei berührten sich kurz ihre Hände und Snape fühlte die Hitze, die von Harry ausging. Er griff ihm an die Stirn.

„Sie sind heiß."

„Danke, Sie auch, Snape."

„Sehr witzig, Potter, Sie haben Fieber. Was genau haben Sie genommen?"

Harry lächelte ihn mit leicht glasigen Augen an.

„Ging diesmal eigentlich … Einen Kombinationstrank für Prellungen, Brüche und innere Verletzungen und was gegen die Schmerzen. Dazu einen Beruhigungstrank, ein Antidepressivum … ach ja, und jetzt den Whiskey."

Snape atmete scharf aus.

„Sie Idiot, sind Sie wahnsinnig? Tränke sind nicht dazu da, sich zuzudröhnen – und so was nennt sich Heiler!"

„Na und, dann dröhne ich mich eben zu, ist das ein Grund, mich so anzuschreien?"

„Oh ja, ist es! Das, und dass Sie sich von diesem Auswurf von Zauberer misshandeln lassen und überhaupt zu Tränken greifen müssen! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal zu Ihnen sagen müsste, aber: Sie sind ein Gryffindor, also benehmen Sie sich auch verdammt noch mal wie einer! Wehren Sie sich!"

Harrys Augen waren geweitet, und jetzt erst merkte Snape, dass sich seine Finger in die Schultern des Jüngeren gegraben hatten und ihn ins Polster drückten. Er ließ Harry los und massierte sich resigniert die Schläfen:

„So waren Sie doch früher nicht, Potter. Warum lassen Sie das mit sich machen?"

Harry senkte seinen Blick und fixierte einen Punkt auf Snapes Schulter.

„Weil ich Angst habe, die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren, wenn ich mich wehre. Angst davor, dass das, was in mir schlummert, an mir vorbei an die Oberfläche bricht und tötet. "

Snape war, als hätten Harrys Worte die Temperatur des Raumes unter den Gefrierpunkt gesenkt. Und nun bemerkte er es. Bemerkte das, was er so erfolgreich ignoriert hatte, obwohl es sich Nacht für Nacht, Traum für Traum in sein Bewusstsein gedrängt hatte – je näher er Harry gekommen war. Schmerz durchzog seinen linken Arm, und Ausgangspunkt dieses Schmerzes war die Narbe, war das Mal, das einmal seine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord gewesen war.

„Wie ist das passiert?", flüsterte Snape und rot flackernde Augen fixierten ihn.

„Ich bin in einen Kreis aus Todessern appariert und direkt vor Voldemort gelandet. In diesem Moment hörte ich den Avada Kedavra und riss mein Schutzschild hoch. Als ich aufblickte, war Voldemort verschwunden. Dafür hatte sich in mir etwas verändert …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry richtete sich etwas auf, nahm das Glas Wasser entgegen und trank einen Schluck. Snape betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Die Augen des Jüngeren waren wieder ungetrübt grün und die leichte, vom Fieber stammende Rosafärbung der Wangen war fast wieder verschwunden. Sein Blick glitt zu Harrys Lippen, die sich vom Rand des Wasserglases gelöst hatten und feucht schimmerten. So verführerisch …Halt! Er verscheuchte die Gedanken, Merlin, was war nur in ihn gefahren? Nicht nur, dass dieser Mann vor ihm Potter war, nein, es war auch noch Potter mit einem ups-ich-bin-wohl-irgendwie-mit-Voldemort-verschmolzen-Problem. Der Pest-Faktor hatte sich damit mehr als verdoppelt und …

Weiter kam Snape nicht.

„Pest-Faktor?"

Grüne Augen leuchteten spöttisch auf und Snape schottete alarmiert seine Gedanken ab – was die Augen vor ihm noch mehr funkeln ließ. Harry stellte das Glas beiseite, lehnte sich in Zeitlupe zu Snape vor und stoppte mit seinem Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem des Zaubertränkemeisters.

„Meinen Sie etwa, Sie wären eine Bereicherung für mein Leben gewesen, Snape? Jemand, der mich ablehnt, ohne mich zu kennen? Der mich hasst, nur weil ich der Sohn meiner Eltern bin? Der mich verachtet, weil mich andere ungefragt mit Ruhm überwerfen und in mir einen Helden sehen wollen? Sie haben den Tod meiner Eltern auf dem Gewissen. Sie haben mich von unserer ersten Begegnung an permanent verfolgt und gedemütigt. Und dann haben Sie auch noch vor meinen Augen Dumbledore getötet, der so etwas wie ein zweiter Vater für mich war und mir in Hogwarts ein Zuhause gegeben hat! Ich würde sagen, dass sich IHR Pest-Faktor auch sehen lassen kann!"

„Dann wären die Fronten ja geklärt, Potter", fauchte Snape zurück.

„Noch nicht ganz."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Snape Harrys Hand an seinem Gesicht vorbei zu seinem Hinterkopf schnellen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie sein Kopf nach vorne gezogen wurde und sich Harrys Lippen auf seine pressten.

Überrascht wollte Snape zurückweichen, doch er konnte nicht – und Schuld war nicht nur der feste Griff Harrys. Wie in der Nacht zuvor fühlte er die Zunge des anderen über seine Unterlippe streichen und öffnete automatisch seine Lippen, um sie einzulassen. Gefangen von den Gefühlen, die die sanften und zugleich fordernden Berührungen in seinem Mund in ihm aufflackern ließen, sank er mit Harry zurück in die Sofapolster. Die Hände des Jüngeren strichen ihm den Rücken hinunter, zogen ihn noch fester an sich, und Snape merkte, dass sich seine eigenen Hände ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft begeben hatten, Harry über Wangen, Hals und Oberkörper streichelten.

Der Jüngere stöhnte leise auf, als Snape seine Zunge zurückdrängte und nun im Gegenzug jeden Winkel in Harrys Mund zu erkunden begann. Von diesem bereitwilligen Nachgeben noch mehr herausgefordert, schoben sich die Hände des Zaubertränkemeisters unter Harrys Pullover, ertasteten die erstaunliche Zartheit der Haut über den Bauchmuskeln … Harry zuckte zusammen – und der Schmerz, der statt Lust in seinem Stöhnen lag, schnitt sich durch den Kuss und riss ihre Lippen auseinander.

Schwer atmend richtete sich Snape auf und sah auf die Stelle, die er eben mit seinen Händen berührt hatte. Kurz oberhalb des Hosenbundes begann ein sich zur Leistengegend hin ausbreitendes Meer an Blutergüssen. Die Flecken begannen in ihrer Farbzeichnung zwar schon zu erblassen, ließen aber dennoch das Ausmaß an Gewalt, mit der sie zugefügt worden waren, mehr als erahnen.

„Ist halb so schlimm, ich sagte ja, ich war noch nicht ganz fertig mit der Behandlung", flüsterte Harry.

Snape sah ihn prüfend an.

„Harry, ich will jetzt eine Antwort: Was für Verletzungen hat er dir noch zugefügt?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und wich seinem Blick aus, doch Snape fasste ihn unters Kinn und zwang ihn mit leichtem Druck, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Hat er … hat er dich ver…"

„Nein! Ich meine …", Harry errötete, „vielleicht … aber er … ich … ich weiß nicht … er war so in Rage und … aber wenn ich mich gewehrt hätte, dann …", er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und atmete tief durch, „Larren war in den letzten Jahren für mich da und ich möchte ihm nicht wehtun, nur weil ich meine Kräfte nicht kontrollieren kann. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch und ich verstehe auch, warum er so wütend ist. Ich schließe ihn aus, und er spürt, dass ich mich ihm nicht ganz öffne, dass da etwas in mir ist, was ich vor ihm verberge. Und dass ich … dass ich ihn nicht liebe, so sehr ich es auch versucht habe. Merlin, und ich habe dich gerade geküsst, er hatte also Recht mir zu misstrauen!"

„Aber kein Recht, DAS mit dir zu machen."

Die beiden Männer starrten sich minutenlang schweigend an und Snape sah den Konflikt in Harrys Augen. Schließlich seufzte der Zaubertränkemeister und drückte den Jüngeren sachte zurück ins Sofa.

„So, du wirst jetzt die Behandlung zuende führen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape öffnete den kleinen Schrank neben dem Kamin und betrachtete die dicht an dicht gestellten Phiolen mit Flüssigkeiten unterschiedlichster Farben und Dichten.

„Unten rechts die grünen", hörte er Harry sagen und griff nach einem Fläschchen mit der Aufschrift „Sanus Sopor". Als er es herausnahm, sah er hinter der Phiolenreihe einen Buchdeckel, der ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. Er schob die Glasfläschchen beiseite und zog das Buch hervor. Das war doch …

„Es IST deins", sagte Harry.

Snape stand auf und setzte sich wieder zu Harry, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch lag, die Hände auf seiner Leistengegend ruhend.

Der Zaubertränkemeister legte das Buch auf seinen Schoß und ließ seine Finger über den zerschlissenen Umschlag und die Aufschrift „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" gleiten.

„Du hast all deine Freunde hinter dir gelassen und nicht einmal deine Eule und deinen Hauselfen mitgenommen, aber das hier ist bei dir? Naja, endlich weiß ich hundertprozentig, woher deine gute Zaubertränke-Note bei Slughorn stammte, du kleine, betrügerische Ratte."

Harry schlug die Augen auf und funkelte ihn an.

„Stimmt, deine Zusatzeinträge waren SEHR nützlich – und tausend Mal inspirierender als dein Unterricht, du Möchtegern-Kinderschreck."

Snapes Züge verdüsterten sich. Er schnellte vor, so dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Harry schrie auf und der Zaubertränkemeister lächelte herablassend.

„Streich das ‚Möchtegern', du Rotzgöre."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Severus."

Snape beugte sich noch weiter vor und flüsterte „DAS ist mir auch aufgefallen" gegen Harrys Lippen, bevor er diese mit einem Kuss verschloss. Als er ihn löste, brummte Harry protestierend. Snapes Augenbraue schoss streng in die Höhe.

„Mr. Potter, zuerst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."

Er reichte Harry die Phiole. Mit einem genervt klingenden Grummeln schluckte der Jüngere die Flüssigkeit und lehnte sich ins Polster zurück. Seine Augenlider flatterten und die tiefer werdenden Atemzüge verrieten, dass er fast umgehend eingeschlafen war.

Snape betrachtete die entspannten Gesichtszüge des Dunkelhaarigen und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. Er konnte noch den Kuss spüren … Der Zaubertränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ihm seit Jahren, ach was, seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr passiert. Aber warum ausgerechnet Potter?

**TBC**


	8. Einblicke

_A/N: Hey, da bin ich wieder, merci für das zahlreiche Lesen und für die Kommies:-)_

_Churel04: Ja, Harry Potter-Fans sind lesehungrig, ich weiß. Bin übrigens von deinen Fics sehr angetan, bezogen auf Stil, Inhalte und auch auf außerordentliche Kapitellängen. (Ich arbeite noch dran. Aber dieses Kapitel ist jetzt wieder ein bisserl länger als die davor. –smile-)  
Minnilein: Hey, dankeschön auch Dir! Ja, Snapie … -grins- Ich bin so ein großer Sev-Fan, ich hoffe, das wird auch schön deutlich. -lächel-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reunion**

**Kapitel 8**

**Einblicke  
**

Severus Snape hatte einen der Sessel näher an die Couch geschoben und darin Platz genommen. Fast zärtlich blätterte er in dem alten Zaubertränkebuch, das schon seiner Mutter gehört hatte. Zwar hatte er seit dem Sectumsempra-Zwischenfall mit Draco geahnt, dass Potter das Buch wie-auch-immer in seine Hände bekommen hatte, aber jetzt die Gewissheit und vor allem das vermisste Buch wieder vor sich zu haben … Seine Eintragungen – von Formelzusätzen über Experimente bis hin zu selbst Geschaffenem – entführten ihn immer wieder in seine eigene Zeit als Schüler, ließen schöne und weniger schöne Szenen in seinem Kopf aufblitzen – da entdeckte er ab der Mitte des Buches eine fremde Handschrift. Nein, keine fremde Handschrift, das Gekrakel stammte eindeutig von Potter. Snape runzelte die Stirn und blätterte weiter. Dicht gedrängt neben den Buchzeilen und seinen Vermerken hatte der nach Longbottom vermeintlich schlechteste Zaubertränkeschüler aller Hogwartszeiten Ergänzungen vorgenommen. Und nicht nur das. Einige Kapitel beinhalteten darüber hinaus neue und – das musste Snape neidvoll anerkennen – unverschämt geniale Formeln und Anleitungen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah zu Harry hinüber. Dass er das Balg so unterschätzt hatte, bereitete ihm schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Überhaupt, der Junge, Verzeihung, der Mann dort drüben wurde, je mehr er über ihn erfuhr, auch neben der körperlichen Attraktivität immer interessanter.

Er schloss das Buch und konzentrierte sich auf Harry. Dessen Augenlider begannen zu zucken. Offenbar träumte er schlecht. Sollte er ihn wecken? Das jedoch würde die Heilkraft des Trankes mindern. Also lieber nicht.

Snape gähnte und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Nach ein paar Sekunden schon fielen ihm ebenfalls die Augen zu …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Die Lichter der Straßenlaternen erloschen und Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn, als er vor der Auffahrt Privet Drive Nr. 4 apparierte und auf die Haustür zusteuerte. Das Auto der Dursleys stand nicht vor dem Haus und ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. _

"Alohomora!"

_Die Tür vor ihm schwang auf. Er betrat sein ehemaliges Zwangs-Zuhause und horchte. Nichts. Kein Laut außer sein eigener Atem. Merlin, er hatte tatsächlich Glück. _

„_Lumos!"_

_Er stieg die Treppenstufen nach oben und folgte dem kleinen Flur zu Dudleys altem Zimmer, der Gerümpelbude, die nach dem Verschlag unter der Treppe eine minimale Verbesserung seiner Gefängnisbedingungen dargestellt hatte. Wut und Trauer stiegen in ihm auf, als in ihm jäh die Erinnerungen an all die Demütigungen wachgerufen wurden, die in erster Linie Onkel Vernons und Dudleys verfetteten Muggelgehirnen entsprungen waren – wenngleich Tante Petunia aus ihrem Hass auf ihn auch keinen Hehl gemacht hatte. _

_Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und betrat den Raum, in dem er jedes Jahr verzweifelt auf das Ende der Ferien gewartet hatte. Darauf, Hermine, Ron und die anderen Weasleys, Hagrid und Dumbledore endlich wiederzusehen. Darauf, sich erwünscht zu fühlen und so etwas wie Zuwendung zu bekommen. Darauf, in der Geborgenheit des Gryffindor-Turms und auf dem Quidditch-Feld ein wenig von dem zu spüren, was andere so selbstverständlich ‚das Leben genießen' nannten. _

_Er löste die Bohle aus dem Fußboden und atmete auf. Das Buch war noch da, sie hatten sein Versteck also nicht entdeckt. Nicht, dass er seinen Verwandten in dieser Hinsicht irgendeine Cleverness zugetraut hätte, aber dennoch, es war ein kleines Glücksgefühl, dass seine Rechnung aufgegangen war … _

_Vorsichtig nahm er das Buch aus der Vertiefung. Nach Dumbledores Tod war es ihm im Raum der Wünsche nicht mehr sicher erschienen, also hatte er es heimlich mit sich zu den Dursleys gebracht. Als er in der Nacht seines 17. Geburtstages aufbrechen musste, hatte er aus irgendeinem unersichtlichen Grund gedacht, dass es in dem Muggel-Zimmer sicherer aufgehoben wäre als in der Zaubererwelt. Zu viel bedeutete ihm dieses Buch inzwischen. Als die Schutzzauber um Privet Drive Nr. 4 Punkt Mitternacht zum 31. Juli gefallen waren, war er auf Sekundenschlag zum Fuchsbau der Weasleys appariert. Und hatte sich am Morgen darauf bereits auf die Suche nach Voldemort begeben._

_Aber nun. Seit heute Nacht war er frei. Frei von der Verfolgung durch den schmierigen Seelenrest, der sich einmal Tom Vorlost Riddle genannt hatte. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, doch es gefror sofort wieder in dem Grauen darüber, wie viele Opfer die Schlacht gefordert hatte. Unter ihnen viele, die er persönlich gekannt hatte. Percy Weasley war als Überläufer auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords gefallen. Tonks und Remus waren gestorben, als Grimmauldplatz 12 von Todessern gestürmt worden war. Seamus und Neville hatten bei einem Kampf mit dem aus Askaban ausgebrochenen Lucius Malfoy den tödlichen Fluch abgefangen, den Dracos Vater für den Erzfeind seines Sohnes bestimmt hatte. Und schließlich waren Ron, Hermine und Hagrid bei einem Anschlag auf die eigentlich von Auroren überwachte Winkelgasse so schwer verletzt worden, dass sie in St. Mungo im Koma lagen und selbst die erfahrensten Heiler ratlos waren. Vielleicht konnte das Buch helfen, vielleicht waren auch im letzten Kapitel über Heilsäfte Eintragungen des Halbblutprinzen, die ihm helfen konnten, seine drei besten Freunde zurück ins Bewusstsein, zurück ins Leben zu holen. Und hatte Snape nicht mehr als einmal damit angegeben, dass seine Tränke sogar den Tod aufhalten konnten?_

_Er steckte das Buch unter seinen Umhang und wollte aufstehen, da traf ihn etwas Hartes am Hinterkopf …_

„_Der Freak wacht auf." _

_Dudleys Stimme. Schneidend kalt. Gleichzeitig seltsam geifernd, aufgeregt … _

_Er blinzelte in die Helligkeit und sah drei verschwommene Gestalten. Er wollte nach seiner Brille tasten, doch er konnte seine Hände nicht bewegen, sie waren auf seinen Rücken gefesselt._

„_Accio Zauberstab!"_

_Nichts passierte._

_Lachen aus drei männlichen Kehlen. Die beiden anderen Gestalten waren also Freunde seines Cousins. _

_Die dickste der Gestalten kam zu ihm hinüber, kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden, griff in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf hoch._

„_Ohne seinen Stock ist der blinde Freak fast schon niedlich, nicht wahr, Leute?" Dudleys Umrisse wandten sich zu den beiden anderen. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge, was wir mit ihm anstellen? Und es sollte schon mehr sein als das Übliche, wer weiß, ob wir ihn je wieder in die Hände bekommen …"_

_Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Mehr als das Übliche? Mehr als die vertrauten Foltermethoden mit Fäusten, Eisenstangen, Nägeln und Rasierklingen? Was, oh Merlin …_

„_Frag ihn, ob er noch Jungfrau ist", zischte einer der beiden anderen Jungen._

_Dudley kicherte auf._

„_Garantiert ist er das, nicht war, Freak?"_

_Er versuchte, Dudleys Hand abzuschütteln und schrie:_

„_Bindet mich sofort los oder ihr werdet es bereuen!"_

„_Erst, wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, Kleiner", flüsterte die dritte Stimme und in ihr war eindeutig Geilheit zu hören._

_Die beiden anderen Gestalten umringten ihn nun ebenfalls. Hände packten ihn und rissen an seiner Kleidung. Er spürte, wie ihm Hose und Shorts heruntergezogen wurden, wie Hände grob seine entblößte Haut betatschten, nach seinem Glied griffen, Finger seine Pobacken auseinander zwangen und sich in ihn bohrten. Schmerz. Er schrie auf._

„_Schrei nur, dich hört eh niemand – und uns turnt das noch mehr an, nicht wahr, Jungs?"_

_Wieder Lachen._

„_Zieht ihn auf die Knie und haltet seinen Arsch fest. Ich will ihn zuerst ficken, als Wiedergutmachung, dass er mein zweites Zimmer belegt hat."_

„_Nein!"_

„_Oh doch, hoch mit dir!"_

_Die Finger wurden aus ihm gezogen und der Schmerz in ihm ließ kurz nach, um sofort durch einen viel schlimmeren ersetzt zu werden. Er hörte Dudley aufkeuchen, als dessen Erektion ihn aufriss und brutal in ihn stieß._

„_Merlin, bitte nicht!"_

_Wieder Zustoßen. Wieder und wieder. Und Lachen. Keuchen und Lachen. In seinen Ohren rauschte es und ihm wurde schlecht. Wie konnte sein eigener Cousin ihm das antun? Ihm die letzte Würde, die letzte Unberührtheit nehmen, die ihm nach den Misshandlungen in diesem verdammten Haus noch geblieben war? _

„_Nein!"_

_Panik, Verzweiflung und Schmerz wurden ersetzt durch ein stärkeres Gefühl: Hass! Er wünschte, er könnte diesen Schweinen wenigstens in ihre dreckigen Fressen schauen, wünschte, er könnte sich befreien und den aufgedunsenen Bastard hinter ihm und dessen Helfer an der Wand zerquetschen …_

_Es war wie eine Explosion. In ihm und um ihn herum. Der Schmerz und das Gefühl von Händen auf seinem Körper verschwanden so plötzlich wie sich die Konturen seiner Umgebung vor seinen Augen in nie gekannter Schärfe zusammensetzten. Entsetzen in den Gesichter der beiden Peiniger, die ihn festgehalten hatten. Dann Schreie. Und Blut. Überall Blut. An den Wänden, auf dem Boden. Und Lachen. Sein eigenes irrsinniges Lachen … _

_Benommen stemmte er sich vom Boden auf und zog dabei seine Hose hoch. Nie wieder würden sie ihm etwas antun, nie wieder!_

_Ein Knall. Und noch einer und noch einer. Diesmal das vertraute Geräusch des Apparierens. Vor ihm stand Rufus Scrimgeour, flankiert von zwei Auroren. _

„_Aber Mr. Potter", sagte der Zaubereiminister in einem merkwürdig ruhigen Ton und blickte kurz und ohne eine erkennbare Gefühlsregung auf die drei zusammengesackten Gestalten am Boden. „Sie wissen doch, dass das Töten von Muggeln direkt nach Askaban führt."_

„_Es .. es war Notwehr … ich …"_

_Scrimgeour grinste höhnisch._

„_So sieht das für uns aber gar nicht aus. Sie sind hierher gekommen, um sich an Ihrem Cousin und seinen Freunden zu rächen. Was durchaus verständlich ist nach so vielen Jahren der Quälerei …"_

„_Sie wissen davon? Nicht mal Dumbledore …"_

_Wieder grinste Scrimgeour, diesmal verächtlich._

„_Die Auroren, die dieses Haus überwacht haben, haben direkt ans Ministerium berichtet – und nicht alle Informationen verlassen unsere Büros … Was jetzt natürlich anders ist. Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten vor mir: ‚Geisteskranker Potter im Blutrausch' … Oder, ha, was halten Sie von ‚Das Muggel-Massaker des neuen Dunklen Lords' …"_

„_Und Sie meinen, dass die Leute das glauben werden?"_

„_Oh ja, verlassen Sie sich drauf. Und diese leichtgläubigen Idioten werden Sie in Askaban sterben sehen wollen!"_

„_Aber … aber wieso machen Sie das?"_

"Wieso ich das mache?", der Zaubereiminister trat ganz nah heran, „Um Ihnen endlich Ihre anmaßende Arroganz heimzuzahlen, mit der Sie uns immer wieder die Zusammenarbeit verweigert haben!

„_Damit werden Sie nicht durchkommen, Scrimgeour! Ich werde das Gericht und die Öffentlichkeit von meiner Unschuld überzeugen, da können Sie so viele Lügen erzählen wie Sie wollen!"_

„_Dann werden Ihre drei Freunde in St. Mungo eben nicht überleben …"_

„_Was? Ich … ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen erpressen, ich …"_

_Scrimgeour betrachtete gelangweilt seine Fingernägel._

„_Hm, wenn das so ist, dann werden wir Ihr nutzlos gewordenes Leben eben schon hier und jetzt beenden."_

_Auf sein Zeichen hin richteten die Auroren ihre Zauberstöcke auf ihn und bewegten ihre Lippen. Er fühlte Schwindel in sich aufsteigen, sah das Zimmer um sich herum in einem Wirbel aus Farben zusammenschmelzen und verlor das Bewusstsein …_

„_Da sind Sie ja endlich, wie geht es Ihnen, mein Junge?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme. _

_Er blinzelte und sah in das mitfühlende Funkeln von Horatio Drakons blauen Augen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Aufprall des Buches auf dem Steinboden weckte Snape und ließ ihn im Sessel hochfahren. Irritiert und von seinem Traum immer noch außer Atem schaute er sich um. Als sein Blick auf Harry fiel, sah er, dass der Jüngere zwar immer noch schlief, seine Gesichtszüge jedoch verzerrt waren. Er schien schweißgebadet und warf sich hin und her. Snape stand auf und setzte sich neben Harry. Sofort fühlte er die starke Hitze, die dessen Körper abstrahlte. Erneutes Fieber, wie Snape mit einem Griff an Harrys Stirn feststellte.

„Wollte nicht … tot …Scrimgeour", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige und Snape vergaß ein paar Sekunden zu atmen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Und ob du das jetzt trinkst, Potter. Du hast durch das Fieber Flüssigkeit verloren."

„Wenn du mich schon anmeckerst, dann nenn mich wenigstens Harry", murrte der und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

Snape verzog seine Mundwinkel und strich dem Jüngeren eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Er merkte, dass Harry leicht zusammenzuckte und wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch dann sah er das zaghafte Lächeln auf den Lippen des anderen und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Was?"

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter und er lehnte sein Gesicht in die Handfläche des Älteren.

„Ich mag es, wenn du mich berührst."

Snape lächelte nun ebenfalls und Harry starrte ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen an.

„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du DAS mit deinen Mundwinkeln machen kannst! Steht dir unerwartet gut."

„Vorlaute Ratte!", schnappte Snape, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein geplanter Todesblick zu einem Grinsen missriet.

„Tja, damit hab ich dann wohl gewonnen", richtete sich Harry auf und fuhr mit seiner Zunge an Snapes Hals entlang, so dass dieser laut die Luft einsog und sich ein Gänsehautschauer über seinen Körper verselbständigte.

Der Zaubertränkemeister befreite sich mit einer flinken Bewegung, umfasste Harrys Gesicht mit beiden Händen, lehnte sich langsam mit geschlossenen Augen vor, verharrte kurz, um den Duft der anderen Haut so intensiv wie möglich in sich aufzunehmen, und küsste ihn. Als er Harrys Lippen berührte, durchflutete ihn ein Schauer aus Wärme und Erregung. Leise stöhnte er auf und nahm unter einsetzendem Schwindel wahr, wie sich Harrys und seine Zunge berührten und der Jüngere ihn auf sich zog. Der Kuss wurde immer atemloser und der Schwindel in Snapes Kopf formte sich zu einem bisher ungekannten Gefühl von Losgelöstheit und Taumel. Alles um ihn und Harry herum verschwand und der Zaubertränkemeister spürte nur noch ihre beiden umschlungenen, sich aneinander reibenden Körper und diese Wärme, diese alles erfassende Wärme, und das fast schon als Gier zu bezeichnende Verlangen, jeden Millimeter des anderen zu ertasten, zu küssen, mit Harry zu verschmelzen, ihn festzuhalten, nie mehr loszulassen, zu beschützen …

"Severus?", flüsterte Harrys Stimme an seinem Ohr, „Sev, bist du okay?"

Snape blinzelte und schaute in das schönste Grün, das er sich vorstellen konnte. So leuchtend, mit funkelnden Inseln und Sternen ...

„Sev? Hallo? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Hm?"

„Du bist auf einmal weggetreten, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

Snape blinzelte noch mal. Er lag auf dem Rücken, Harry seitlich neben ihm. Der Blick des Jüngeren ruhte auf ihm und seine freie Hand streichelte durch die Haare des Älteren.

„Ich bin was? Wieso …?"

Harry errötete.

„Wir waren wohl etwas zu stürmisch. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren kann, ich hab mich noch nie so … so fallen lassen beim Küssen. Und dann diese Wärme, dieser Schwindel. Mir ist selbst ein wenig schwarz vor Augen geworden. Das ist mir so noch nie passiert."

„Mir allerdings auch noch nie", flüsterte Snape und richtete sich auf.

Aufmerksam betrachtete er Harry. Die Wangen des jungen Mannes waren gerötet, seine Lippen leicht geschwollen und seine Augen glänzten und sahen ihn mit einer solchen Offenheit und Tiefe an, dass Snape erschauerte. Wie konnte Harry nach all den Verletzungen, Verlusten und Grausamkeiten in seinem Leben seine Gefühle immer noch so schutzlos offen legen? Und dann auch noch ihm gegenüber, der ihn in einen Kreislauf gegenseitiger Missachtung hineingezogen hatte. Würde der Junge denn nie seine Naivität ablegen?

‚Willst du damit sagen, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen kann, Sev?' erklang es in seinen Gedanken.

Snape zuckte zusammen, doch fing sich sofort wieder. Die Intensität der grünen Augen hatte sich noch verstärkt und der Zaubertränkemeister strich, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Lippen des anderen.

‚Du kannst mir vertrauen, Harry', dachte er und der Jüngere lächelte.

‚Ich weiß.'

‚Ratte.'

Im Kamin zischte es auf und das Gesicht von Horatio Drakon erschien.

"Caligo, mein Junge, wir sind zurück und lassen gleich das Abendessen anrichten."

**TBC**


End file.
